


MMXIX

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Questa è la mia città e il Borussia è il mio club!» - Marco Reus</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMXIX

_immagini pubblicate da bvbtiefinmeinemherz su tumblr.com _

_«Mario, ho deciso il mio futuro.»_ Il giovane stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dopo la lunga dormita, le braccia al cielo per stirarsi ed ora la mano alla bocca per mascherare alcuni sbadigli... quella frase lo coglie all'improvviso ed impreparato... si volta verso Marco, lo sguardo come se avesse visto un fantasma o si fosse accorto di aver condiviso il letto con un'altra ragazza, che non fosse Ann. Le mani in avanti per cercare di stoppare l'amico, «fermo Marco, non dire nulla... non ancora, ti prego» con il biondo che sorride vedendo come poche parole possano aver messo in crisi il suo adorato Mario e non riuscendo ad immaginare come andrebbe nel panico se si fosse dichiarato a lui... si passa le mani dietro la testa, appoggiandosi poi alla spalliera di metallo del letto... continuando a fissare soddisfatto Mario... ed aspettando... il giovane amico vorrebbe rimanere lì ad ascoltare ma proprio in quel momento si accorge che qualcos'altro sta attirando la sua attenzione... qualcosa di più impellente... con la mano solleva le coperte, appoggia i piedi sul parquet e scende, il biondo continua a fissarlo ma l'espressione seria del suo volto sta ad indicare che non capisce come mai se ne voglia andare da lì... Mario fa una piccola corsa, trovatosi poi al centro della stanza, si ricorda di qualcosa... o meglio, capisce che deve dare una spiegazione a Marco... ecco che allora si volta, un sorriso a 32 denti, la mano destra a grattarsi la nuca... leggermente rosso in viso... _«_ _scusa Marco, ma devo correre in bagno..._ _»_ pronunciando la frase così piano che Marco anche se possedesse il potere del super udito avrebbe avuto problemi a capire... come effettivamente è accaduto... «COSA?» urla il biondo... e questa volta è Mario che sorride e poi ripete all'amico... «devo correre al bagno», al che all'idolo di Dortmund viene in mente qualche sospetto... «ti faccio questo effetto???» «no, no, ma che dici... ma è tutta la notte che la tengo, devo andare altrimenti esplodo... scusa...» fa per riprendere la sua corsa ma a Marco viene naturale porgli un'altra domanda «ma che devi fare?» _sarà questa una domanda da farsi???_ pensa indispettito Mario... è vero che non ce la fa più, ma non può non rispondergli... si gira di nuovo, le mani aperte intorno alla bocca, per cercare di impedire alla voce di allontanarsi troppo da lì... e Marco appena sente la sua risposta si mette a ridere a crepapelle, rotolandosi sul letto, abbracciando stretto il cuscino... in fin dei conti aveva il 50 per cento di possibilità di azzeccarla... ma averla sentita direttamente dalla voce di Mario lo ha divertito e non poco... sistema meglio il cuscino, infilandosi di nuovo sotto le coperte e voltando la testa alla sua sinistra, chiude gli occhi e cerca di utilizzare al meglio quei lunghi minuti che lo dividono da avere Mario di nuovo lì accanto a lui... perchè i tempi si prospettano abbastanza lunghi. Mario fa finalmente ritorno in camera tutto soddisfatto, la porta è socchiusa, la apre per poter passare e poi la spinge leggermente ma senza che arrivi a chiudersi da sola facendo rumore. «Eccomi Marco, dove eravamo rimasti?» il tono di voce normale, una giornata che sta iniziando, un bel sole che entra prepotentemente dalla finestra, ma poi nel silenzio della stanza... Mario non è sicuro, si ferma un attimo, ascolta attentamente... _ma non mi dire... si è messo a dormire di nuovo???_ un bel sorriso sul suo viso, si avvicina, i piedi nudi sul parquet non fanno rumore, _ebbene sì..._ Mario non ha dubbi, osserva il corpo immobile di Marco, e quel movimento ondulatorio, ritmato, quel dolce respiro, regolare... e se in un primo momento Mario avrebbe voluto saltare sopra il letto per far prendere un bello spavento all'amico, poi invece decide di comportarsi diversamente... si allunga sul letto, cercando nei limiti del possibile di non fare troppi movimenti bruschi. Vedere l'amico dormire gli fa venire voglia di fare altrettanto, anche se il biondo non si è messo proprio dalla sua parte ma piuttosto nel mezzo, ma non sarà certo questo ad impedire a Mario di coricarsi... si stende, avvicinandosi al corpo di Marco e si lascia andare... le palpebre si fanno pesanti... molto pesanti... ma prima di crollare allunga il braccio destro e lo lascia cadere sui fianchi del biondo...

_Mi devo essere addormentato..._ Mario pensa, dando un'occhiata veloce all'orologio che fa bella figura sul muro alla sinistra del letto... _eh, sì... ma adesso sarà ora di alzarsi..._ prova a ritirare la mano, con la quale sta ancora abbracciato al suo amico, ma si sente subito afferrare... _«non te ne andare Mario...»_ il biondo sempre tenendo la mano di Mario tra le sue, si volta, lo sguardo assonnato, un accenno di sorriso... « _a che ora hai il volo?_ » il giovane preoccupato gli chiede, con il timore che possa rimanere a terra, non perchè lo voglia mandare via... « _questa sera Mario, questa sera..._ » sollevando la schiena e spostando lo sguardo verso l'orologio da muro, ma facendo fatica a leggere l'ora, in quanto gli occhi sono ancora abbastanza chiusi... « _sono le 10_ » e Marco si tranquillizza lasciandosi di nuovo cadere sulle lenzuola morbide e profumate, commentando « _ma allora vieni qua da me... non c'è fretta..._ » lasciando la mano di Mario, ma stringendolo in un forte abbraccio a se... i due amici si guardano negli occhi, sorridendo... « _è tutto a posto Marco?_ » « _sì, penso di sì..._ » « _dai Marco, non farmi stare più sulle spine... cosa farai da grande?_ » cercando con successo di liberarsi da quell'abbraccio così importante per lui. Marco si solleva un poco, appoggiando la schiena sul cuscino, sistemato in verticale sulla spalliera dietro di lui, il peso del suo corpo che lo piega, rimanendo in quella posizione comoda. Mario davanti a lui, le gambe incrociate e le mani che istintivamente afferrano i pollici dei suoi piedi, giocandoci un po'.

L'Audi Q7 TDI di Mario, ferma in uno degli immensi parcheggi sotterranei del Franz Josef Strauss International Airport... Monaco. Il giovane mette il cambio in folle, sollevando il piede dall'acceleratore, in modo che il motore si spenga. Il silenzio regna incontrastato... ma solo per pochi attimi, _«mi dispiace non potermi fermare di più... purtroppo ho quell'appuntamento a cui non posso mancare...»_ il biondo sorride, « _non devi dirlo neanche per scherzo, sono stato benissimo in questi due giorni_ » non che Mario potesse pensare il contrario, anche se cucinare il gulash avrebbe potuto rappresentare un boomerang per lui... ma alla fine anche la mancanza di corrente elettrica non ha creato alcun tipo di problema, l'importante per loro era stare insieme, ritrovarsi dopo molto tempo e poter riassaporare quei momenti che quando vivevano e giocavano entrambi a Dortmund erano all'ordine del giorno. « _Pensieroso???_ » chiede Mario... vedendo passare qualche ombra sul viso di Marco... _«non è stata una decisione facile Mario... però sono convinto della scelta fatta e ci tenevo veramente ad avere la tua approvazione»_ abbassando lo sguardo per non incrociare quello dell'amico... il giovane allunga la mano destra e con un paio di dita appoggiate sotto il mento di Marco lo solleva, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi... _«è vero che ci sono 600 km. che ci dividono... ma non dimenticare che io ci sono e ci sarò sempre per te...»_ allungando anche l'altra mano, per accarezzare con entrambi il viso di Marco, il quale non resiste più ed evitando la leva del cambio automatico dell'Audi Q7 di Mario, si getta tra le sue braccia..., mentre una coppia di passaggio da quelle parti si allontana sorridendo vedendo la scena. È sempre un momento difficile quando i due amici si devono separare, ma lo fanno con il sorriso sul volto, Mario felice perchè l'entusiasmo che emana Marco è contagioso e non ha bisogno di essere spiegato. Nelle settimane precedenti aveva avuto il fondato timore che il biondo si sarebbe trasferito all'estero, aumentando quella distanza che li divide, ma poi il pensiero gli torna a qualche ora prima, quando seduto sul letto, con il cuore che gli batteva in gola, ha sentito quel... « _rimango a Dortmund Mario..._ » pochi centimetri che li dividevano, l'attesa del biondo di conoscere la reazione dell'amico, il quale si è poi sollevato sul letto, ridendo felice e gettandosi a peso morto tra le braccia di Marco.

«Ciao pà...» Marco appoggiato sulla vetrata dalla quale è possibile vedere la pista principale dell'aeroporto, aerei di ogni nazionalità e tipo che continuano ininterrottamente a decollare ed atterrare. I due amici si sono salutati un'oretta prima, Marco è adesso al gate da dove si imbarcherà sul volo 4U 4063 della Germanwings, che da Monaco decollerà alle 20.45 per arrivare a destinazione alle 21.55. Il biondo si è messo in contatto con suo padre, che si è offerto volontario per portarlo dall'aeroporto a casa. _Benedetta patente..._ «sì, tutto bene pà... sono stato bene» e non poteva essere altrimenti e Thomas Reus sente dalla voce del figlio una leggera punta di malinconia... «grazie pà, ci vediamo tra un paio d'ore, adesso ti saluto che dobbiamo imbarcarci.»

Le luci dell'aeroporto che diventano sempre più piccole, man mano che l'aereo prende quota, fino a scomparire... Marco ha abbassato leggermente il sedile e si sta rilassando. _Rimango a Dortmund Mario_ quella frase rimbomba prepotentemente nella mente di Marco, in continuazione... la gioia che è esplosa nel suo cuore, nel momento in cui l'ha pronunciata... e soprattutto vedendo la reazione positiva da parte di Mario... _qui c'è la mia famiglia, i miei amici... è la mia casa, dove sono nato..._ continuando a cercare approvazione nei gesti di Mario e quel bellissimo sorriso non è possibile male interpretarlo. Le immagini che scorrono, quei momenti pieni di emozione, di carica positiva... il biondo distratto un attimo dall'annuncio della hostess, «si prega di portare i sedili nella loro posizione originale ed allacciare le cinture, tra poco atterreremo all'aeroporto di Dortmund.» Ma Marco appena esegue quei semplici comandi si rituffa nei suoi pensieri, _non ci sono state offerte ufficiali da parte del Bayern,_ cerca quasi di scusarsi con l'amico, che recentemente aveva fatto sapere al mondo che sarebbe stato felice se Marco si fosse trasferito a Monaco... la famosa coppia del gol, di quell'esultanza così particolare che aveva infiammato, dal primo momento, i tifosi... tant'è che oggi molti la rimpiangono... nella speranza, un giorno, di poter assistere di nuovo a quello spettacolo di gioia. La risposta di Mario, _avevo il terrore che saresti andato all'estero, Dortmund non è poi così lontano,_ cercando in qualche modo di convincere il biondo, che non è poi la fine del mondo vivere a 600 km. di distanza, _l'importante è non perdersi mai di vista... e questo a noi non potrà mai capitare._ Appena uscito dall'aereo Marco accende di nuovo l'iPhone... ed ecco arrivare in sequenza una serie di messaggini... li scorre, mentre con un occhio continua a guardare il corridoio davanti a lui, quel tragitto che lo porterà all'uscita dell'aeroporto, percorso che lui ormai conosce a memoria e trova il messaggio di suo padre...

 

_**Papà:** _

_ti aspetto al solito posto_

 

spedito una mezzoretta fa a cui Marco risponde

 

_**Marco:** _

_sto uscendo_

 

Con se ha solo un piccolo trolley dove ha messo proprio le cose indispensabili, anche se da Mario ha un cassetto e dello spazio nell'armadio tutto per lui, dove ci lascia qualche indumento per le emergenze. Richiude il bagagliaio della macchina, apre la portiera e si mette a sedere sul posto del passeggero. Un veloce saluto... e Thomas Reus parte, dopo aver controllato il traffico attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. «Sicuro che domani non ti crea disturbo accompagnarmi? Eventualmente posso chiedere a Marcel o Pierre...» Marco un po' preoccupato dal dover sempre chiedere un passaggio per muoversi in città. «Stai scherzando Marco,» la risposta del padre non si fa attendere, «è un onore...» felicissimo che il figlio abbia deciso di rimanere a Dortmund, a giocare per la squadra del cuore, la squadra della sua città. Marco sorride... «grazie pà...» quindi sposta lo sguardo davanti a se e prima che suo padre svolti a destra per accompagnarlo a casa gli chiede «potrei rimanere a dormire da voi questa notte? Così domattina non devi passare a prendermi...» una domanda un po' particolare... e non si ricorda neanche quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta che l'ha fatta... sempre che ci sia stata una prima volta, dato che Marco è dovuto uscire di casa molto giovane... il padre sorride... «non sai quanto sarà felice tua madre...»

In un primo momento pensava di non riuscire ad entrarci tutto, ad essere costretto a mettersi in obliquo od a lasciare i piedi di fuori... invece nulla di tutto ciò, è vero che in larghezza non avrà molto spazio ed arriva quasi a toccare la spalliera del letto con i piedi, ma tutto questo passa in secondo piano... quanti pensieri, quanti ricordi... è passata da poco la mezzanotte, l'accoglienza da parte di sua madre è stata a dir poco entusiastica, una sorpresa... «cara, indovina chi rimane qui a dormire stanotte???» appena fatti quei due passi per entrare in casa da parte di Thomas, con Marco dietro di lui, mentre Manuela stava terminando di riassettare la cucina... ma è bastato vedere il figlio per far accendere nuovamente i fornelli alla madre, anche se Marco le ha chiesto qualsiasi cosa avesse già pronto in frigorifero, anche gli avanzi del pranzo, per non costringerla a cucinare di nuovo... uno sformato di patate riscaldato ha fatto la sua bella figura... fa fatica ad addormentarsi, non che non sia abituato a cambiare letto spesso, dato che è sempre in viaggio per gli impegni del Borussia o della nazionale... ma qui c'è la sua vita, in questa casa è nato, cresciuto... tutte le sue prime volte o quasi hanno avuto origine qui e tutto questo non può passare inosservato. Tante gioie, ma anche dolori... _«Marco sta rientrando Manuela, non dirgli nulla... ci parlo io...»_ quel giorno del 2006, la stagione con le giovanili del Borussia Dortmund quasi terminata, la speranza di diventare un calciatore professionista, il poster di Tomáš Rosický proprio dietro la porta di camera sua, il suo idolo... non l'ha mai tolto, neanche quando si è trasferito ad Ahlen od a Mönchengladbach... è ancora lì, lo scotch in alcuni punti si è allentato, i colori che non sono più vivi come la prima volta che l'ha comprato, risparmiando per mesi una parte dei soldi della paghetta settimanale, qualche punto rovinato, per l'usura del tempo... ma è sempre lì... il suo sogno, di ripercorrere i suoi successi, di incontrarlo, di poterlo conoscere... e magari chissà, un giorno poterci giocare pure insieme... il suo idolo... quante volte, nei momenti difficili, si è rinchiuso in camera, osservando quel poster per ore... con la mente che viaggiava in altri tempi e dimensioni, lui e Tomáš compagni di squadra, grandi vittorie in campionato ed in europa, la coppia del gol... quanti ricordi... _«Marco, ti devo parlare...»_ quel tono di voce che Marco riconoscerebbe ad occhi chiusi, non gli ci vuole molto per capire che suo padre ha brutte notizie per lui... e per un ragazzino di 16 anni, che vive di calcio e per il calcio ogni minuto della giornata, associare la brutta notizia al Borussia Dortmud è un attimo... il sorriso che piano piano si spenge... _«hanno dovuto fare delle scelte Marco...»_ gli occhi lucidi del figlio, che però resiste, non vuole piangere lì, davanti ai suoi genitori... non se lo aspettava... quando l'allenatore ha chiamato Thomas Reus, «è troppo gracile, potrebbe provare con l'atletica leggera...» ma questo il padre lo ha omesso, già sarà dura per il figlio mandare giù questa “bocciatura”... Marco con gli occhi in lacrime lascia cadere la sacca dell'allenamento sul pavimento, sale le scale di corsa chiudendosi in camera. Manuela si stringe al marito, convincendolo a salire lui stesso, _«parlagli...»_ ... _«Marco, capisco la tua delusione, ma non esiste solo il Borussia Dortmund... ci sono tante altre squadre...»_ e qualche mese dopo, nell'estate del 2006, la partenza per Ahlen, tanto entusiasmo nonostante sia costretto lasciare casa... ma Ahlen è una piccola cittadina ad una sessantina di chilometri a nord-est di Dortmund e quel percorso i genitori di Marco lo impareranno a memoria, non facendo mai mancare al biondo il loro supporto. Il debutto con la seconda squadra del Rot Weiss Ahlen nella Westfalia League, giocando cinque partite e segnando due gol nelle prime due. L'anno successivo raggiunge la prima squadra nella terza divisione tedesca. _Non c'è verso di addormentarmi..._ il biondo continua a girarsi sul letto, cercando di trovare la posizione giusta, ma non è questione di posizioni... i pensieri che, come se si fossero dati appuntamento tutti nello stesso giorno ed ora, affollano la mente di Marco... il trasferimento a Mönchengladbach, per giocare con il Borussia, conosciuto anche come l'altro Borussia... l'esplosione e la carriera di Marco che prende il volo... le nazionali giovanili... i raduni... e... lui... _Mario..._

“Si avvicina al ragazzo, lo guarda negli occhi, un timido sorriso, allunga la mano e gli dice «ciao, mi chiamo Marco» il ragazzo allunga la sua stringendola ed a sua volta si presenta «io sono Mario». «Allora Mario,» esordisce il biondo, «ti va di fare coppia con me?» diventando subito rosso...” _**(Thinking About You)** _

“le mani del piccolo afferrano il bavero del giacchetto di Marco e lo tirano verso di lui proseguendo con un caloroso abbraccio, Mario se lo tiene stretto stretto... e Marco allunga a sua volta le mani e le appoggia sui fianchi di Mario, stringendo a sua volta la presa... _«già mi manchi»_ confessa sussurrando il biondo e Mario sente nella voce dell'amico un velo di tristezza...” _**(Thinking About You)** _

Sta rivivendo quei momenti come se fossero accaduti adesso, lo ha visto solo nell'angolo dello spogliatoio, mentre si preparava per l'allenamento, quei movimenti precisi, nel silenzio più assoluto, con intorno altri ragazzi che scherzavano tra di loro e lui... ha subito sentito qualcosa dentro il suo cuore ed è bastato un attimo per sapere cosa doveva fare... lasciare da parte la timidezza... e diventare amici... un'amicizia che è sbocciata immediatamente e propompente si è sviluppata con altrettanto vigore... prima la lontananza di Dortmund e Mönchengladbach... che però non ha avuto effetti negativi sulla loro amicizia, anzi, l'ha consolidata... e quando quella sera nei bagni del locale dove Marco aveva invitato Mario per una cena insieme... dopo quella turbolenta discussione, nata dal nulla...

“« _davvero vieni a giocare qui?_ » e nonostante le lacrime non riesce a trattenere un principio di sorriso... Marco guarda l'amico negli occhi, non riesce a dire nulla, fa cenno di sì con la testa. A quel punto Mario allunga le mani poggiandole sui fianchi del biondo e si avvicina fino a toccare la fronte con la sua“ _**(Thinking About You)**_

Quell'anno così intenso, il talento di Marco Reus aggiunto alla squadra, che veniva da due campionati vinti, nei due anni precedenti... il biondo si integra alla perfezione, soprattutto con Mario, sia in campo che fuori... e quella esultanza così particolare... cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto??? _Chi se lo poteva immaginare, che sarebbe durato così poco..._ e Marco sente alcune gocce bagnargli le guance...

“Mario prosegue «il Bayern ha intenzione di pagare la clausola rescissoria, nei prossimi giorni dovrei andare a Monaco a firmare il contratto».“ _**(Traffic Lights)**_

È bastato poco, sentire solo la parola Bayern, per fargli crollare letteralmente il mondo addosso... pensava di essere felice, sapeva di essere fortunato, che un'amicizia del genere non è facile trovarla, ma lui l'aveva... _già..._ al passato... _l'avevo..._ la paura di perdere tutto quanto, la sofferenza per la lontananza, quei 600 km. che adesso dividevano le loro vite, i loro sogni... _quello che non ti uccide ti fortifica... già..._

Marco sorride ripensando a quel giorno, l'aver conosciuto Mario gli ha letteralmente cambiato la vita... tant'è che appena rientrato in casa non capiva più nulla... «vuoi delle altre patate Marco?» Manuela chiede per la seconda volta al figlio, lanciando poi lo sguardo al marito... un grosso punto interrogativo che appare sulle loro teste... Marco, la forchetta nella mano sinistra, appoggiata con la punta sul piatto, conficcata su una grossa patata. Gli occhi persi da qualche parte... non si muove, ma respira... e questo fa tirare un sospiro di sollievo a Thomas e Manuela, che sorridendo, si guardano di nuovo e commentano... «si è innamorato???» quindi la madre riprova... «ti sono piaciute le cavallette arrosto amore?» «sì mà, sono eccezionali...» si sente rispondere dal figlio, che dopo alcuni minuti di totale silenzio ha ripreso ad interagire, più o meno bene, con le persone che lo circondano.

Che cosa darebbe per tornare a vivere quei momenti, Mario è felice a Monaco... lo sa, lo vede... lui sta cercando di sopravvivere, anche se l'arrivo di Pierre, la stagione successiva alla partenza di Mario, lo ha aiutato, non a superare quel dolore che in fondo al suo cuore permane, perchè non potrebbe essere altrimenti, ma perchè lo sta aiutando a non pensarci troppo... Mario... _Mario... che darei per riportarlo qui a Dortmund, farei di tutto se ciò fosse possibile..._

_immagini pubblicate da bvbeees su tumblr.com _

_riporterei Mario a Dortmund..._ il primo pensiero che gli viene in mente la mattina successiva appena svegliato, per molti un giorno come un altro, il 10 febbraio 2015, la ripresa degli allenamenti, dopo il lunedì di riposo... ma per Marco questa è una giornata diversa, importantissima, perchè oggi si decide il suo futuro ed è un qualcosa che non potrà non avere effetto sulla sua carriera di calciatore ma soprattutto sulla sua vita. «Marco? La colazione è pronta» sua madre lo avverte, senza entrare in camera da letto, Marco dà un ultimo sguardo allo specchio ed apprezza quello che vede. Marco preferisce lo stile casual, sportivo, anche se non disdegna vestirsi elegantemente... ma non è questa l'occasione. Apre la porta e scende le scale che lo portano in cucina, Thomas e Manuela stanno consumando la loro colazione, una terza tazza ricolma di latte fumante lo sta aspettando. Un'oretta dopo ecco Marco in macchina con suo padre, quel breve tragitto da percorrere che li porterà nella sede del Borussia Dortmund. «Non hai detto una parola da quando siamo usciti... nervoso? Dubbi?» «No, no, pà, sono felice,» non nascondendo questo suo stato d'animo, sorridente come non mai... «anche io e tua madre lo siamo, non abbiamo voluto interferire, naturalmente averti qui a Dortmund rende le cose più facili ma non sarebbe stato giusto costringerti a fare questa scelta... il nostro supporto lo avresti ottenuto sempre e comunque, qualsiasi decisione avresti preso,» allunga il braccio destro ed appoggia la mano sulla gamba di Marco. Superato il cancello, Thomas parcheggia nel primo posto libero che trova, non troppo lontano dalla sede... Marco ha già notato la presenza delle macchine di Hans-Joachin Watzke e Michael Zorc. Si volta verso suo padre, lo saluta affettuosamente con uno dei suoi soliti bellissimi sorrisi, apre la portiera, scende e si dirige verso la porta dell'edificio.

10 febbraio 2015, a sorpresa Marco Reus prolunga il contratto che lo lega al Borussia Dortmund, la nuova scadenza è il 30 giugno 2019... _2019... WOW, avrò 30 anni... come vola il tempo..._ il pensiero di Marco, mentre con la penna stilografica in mano, si ferma, in posa per il fotografo, tra Hans-Joachin Watzke e Michael Zorc... è un momento importante e come tale deve essere immortalato... la notizia sta girando, in città non si parla d'altro, qualcuno incredulo perchè ormai convinto che questa sarebbe stata l'ultima stagione di Marco con il Borussia Dortmund e non riuscendo ad arrabbiarsi con lui, data la situazione precaria della squadra... invece c'è chi afferma di averlo sempre saputo, che Marco è legato alla città ed alla squadra e non se ne sarebbe mai potuto andare via.

_immagini pubblicate da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

Le prime parole del biondo...

 

_«Questa è la mia città e il Borussia è il mio club._

_Mi aspetto un futuro pieno di risultati con questo club grazie all'appoggio dei nostri favolosi tifosi._

_C'è molto da fare e io sono pronto a fare la mia parte.»_

 

La soddisfazione da parte della dirigenza del Borussia Dortmund...

 

_**Il Direttore Generale del Borussia Dortmund, Hans-Joachin Watzke:** _

_«Non abbiamo mai ascoltato i rumour perchè sapevamo che voleva restare._

_Abbiamo sempre avuto chiaro il fatto che questo fantastico giocatore voleva continuare con noi per molto tempo ancora._

_Marco ha deciso di restare nel mezzo di una crisi sportiva e questo mostra un grande livello di identificazione con i nostri colori: ne siamo orgogliosi.»_

 

_**Il Direttore Sportivo del Borussia Dortmund, Michael Zorc:** _

_«Potrebbe essere decisivo per la maggior parte dei top club del mondo._

_Ha dimostrato che il suo cuore batte per questa città e per questa maglia._

_È un elemento fondamentale per il futuro del Borussia Dortmund.»_

 

 

L'amico del cuore sapeva già tutto, a contratto firmato, commenta...

 

_**Marcel Fornell:** _

_«Auguro a Marco ancora più fortuna, successo e prima di tutto salute._

_Le decisioni che nascono dal cuore si sa, sono quelle giuste.»_

 

Marco infila la chiave nella toppa della porta di casa, entra, si toglie le scarpe e si butta sul divano, _finalmente solo..._ chiama... _«Mario...» «Marco...»_ ed i due amici passano la successiva ora insieme, anche se a distanza.

 

Rintracciato telefonicamente da un giornalista Mario commenta la notizia del giorno...

_«Quando Marco è felice va tutto bene!»_

 

__

   _immagine pubblicata da targeteternity su tumblr.com_


End file.
